Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {4} & {4} \\ {4} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {3} \\ {3} & {-2} \\ {4} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{2} & {2}-{3} \\ {4}-{3} & {4}-{-2} \\ {4}-{4} & {1}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-1} \\ {1} & {6} \\ {0} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$